SF4: Bee Mine
by MWolfL
Summary: Barry is in love with Vanessa and can't hide his feelings any longer. Good news: Vanessa likes him back! But due to their species difference it looks like it won't work out...unless maybe the Stone Gods help them out a little? BarryXVanessa
1. Barry's Feelings

A.N. Now this story might be unexpected, after all Barry is a bee and Vanessa is a human, but remember two things: real love is based on personality and not appearance, and true love overcomes all obstacles (just look at Disney's _The Little Mermaid_).

Ever since Barry and Vanessa first talked, he has had a crush on her. You might think that the crush happened when Vanessa saved Barry from Ken and his winter boots, but that's not what happened. Actually, Barry was too bewildered and then grateful to feel any actual love. It really happened during their conversation on the roof, the longer they talked, the more he liked her, until he realized that he had gotten a crush on her. His best friend Adam was the first one to find out, and he at first didn't approve of it, but after getting to know Vanessa he realized that she wasn't so bad, and through analyzing her personality he understood Barry's crush on her (though he didn't develop one himself). Even so he wasn't too happy, since the species barrier and the size barrier prevented a real relationship. He also didn't want to see his best friend get hurt, but Barry kept on ignoring him about that subject. Luckily, in their world bees are able to live a lot longer than the ones in the Main World (almost ten years, a human year is equivalent to about ten bee years) so Adam had plenty of time to try to snap his friend out of it…or so he thought.

In March 2008 (Main World timeline), Barry decided to find a way around the species barrier, and he came to me for advice. I didn't completely encourage him, but to Adam's surprise I didn't disapprove of it either and even admitted that I thought it could work out. I then did an operation on Adam's sandwich sword 'stinger' with my wand, giving him a permanent real one. He was extremely grateful.

The conversation switched back to Barry, and he asked how it could work out. I explained that the only way it could work out was if the Stone Gods helped, but they would only do that if Barry and Vanessa were meant to be together. Otherwise, they wouldn't do anything, and Barry would just meet a bee with some of Vanessa's qualities. I also warned him to be patient, since Stone Gods have a different perspective of time than we do. After all, Stone Gods can live for millions of years, the Prokaryote Stone God himself is way over a billion years old. It was actually fall in Barry's World when he came and spoke to me, and he wouldn't get a sign of how the Stone Gods felt about his ending up with Vanessa until February of his World….


	2. Barry Makes His Move

It was Valentine's Day, and Barry had woken up earlier than usual, even earlier than his parents. With a note that just explained that he had gone out for the day, he flew out of the hive and went to an arts and crafts store. See, with a rose, red paper, lace, and a few words from the heart, he was going to finally admit his feelings to Vanessa. He had made the decision the night before, realizing that he just had to know once and for all how Vanessa really felt about him.

When Barry's parents woke up and read the note, they guessed that Barry was out to see Vanessa just for a friendly visit. However, when Adam visited not too much later he realized what Barry might really be doing. After all, he did take the day into account. Deciding to look for Barry, Adam flew out of the hive, and soon found Barry in the rose patch inside Central Park. His fears were confirmed: Barry was making a Valentine with the paper and lace, and the rose attached to the back. Written on the Valentine was: 'Bee' Mine To: Vanessa, Love: Barry.

"Barry what do you think you're doing?" Adam cried, flying down...and startling Barry.

"Whoa! Geez…." Barry gasped.

"Sorry." Adam apologized before continuing: "Barry you can't just admit your feelings to Vanessa, she'll freak! I've told you countless times that you've got to let her go and just remain friends with her! You're a bee and she's a human! If not the species barrier than at least look at the size barrier!"

"I don't care Adam!" Barry snapped before sighing. "I love her, it's as simple as that."

"Love isn't simple," Adam pointed out. "I mean look at us, we date our own cousins!"

"You really let Montgomery get to you didn't you?" Barry said disapprovingly. "Adam forget that jerk, we've been dating our cousins for 27 million years you know."

"Well this is an ironic switch." Adam muttered.

"I know." Barry chuckled. "Look Adam, I have to know how Vanessa really feels about me, and this is the easiest way to do it."

"Barry…she's most likely not going to return your feelings and…I don't want to see you hurt." Adam said with deep concern in his voice.

"I won't be hurt." Barry promised. "If Vanessa doesn't return my feelings that's okay. I know that nothing will get in the way of our friendship anyway and that's whats most important to me."

"How could this have happened…." Adam sighed. "I mean the friendship part ended up being great but this…how could you get a crush on her…."

"Er…actually Adam, I think…no, I know…that I'm in love with her." Barry admitted.

"What?" Adam gasped. "But that's…really strong love how could…?"

"Her personality just captured me," Barry shrugged. "Stole my heart. Plus, something feels right about this. Unlike humans we animals and insects have strong instincts, and my instincts tell me that it's time to tell her."

And with that, Barry grabbed the Valentine and flew out of the roses.

"Whoa…Barry, Barry wait!" Adam called, flying after him. "What about your parents?"

"If Vanessa and I aren't meant to be then there's no worry." Barry replied. "If we are meant to be, then the Stone Gods will help and they'll have no reason to complain."

Barry flew ahead, leaving Adam behind to try to think of something else he could say that might snap Barry out of it, but he couldn't. What he didn't know at the time was that there was no reason to snap Barry out of it at all.

"I just hope everything works out all right, and that you won't get hurt." Adam said to himself as he flew after Barry.

They soon reached Vanessa's window box. Inside they saw Vanessa dressed and reading a magazine on the couch. It didn't take them long to realize that it was a romantic magazine, and that….

"She looks pretty sad." Adam commented sympathetically.

Luckily the window was shut so Vanessa couldn't hear them.

"Well she dumped her boyfriend-wannabe last spring – even before we won the case – and she hasn't gotten a new boyfriend since." Barry explained. "So she doesn't have anyone to spend today with…until now."

Barry smiled as he said that last part, and then knocked on the glass. Vanessa looked up, and immediately smiled upon finding Barry at the window. Adam was a little surprised to see how happy Vanessa actually looked, as if Barry was the only one who could cure her loneliness. And at that, Adam actually had a little spark of hope about Barry and Vanessa…and quickly blew it aside, he knew he had to be 'realistic' about this.

"Hi Barry, hello Adam." Vanessa smiled as she opened the window. "Barry…is that a Valentine?"

"Yes," Barry smiled as he and Adam landed on the coffee table. "For you."

Confused, Vanessa took the Valentine and blushed a little upon reading the words that Barry wrote.

"'Bee….' Barry, do you have a crush on me?" Vanessa asked, slightly shocked.

"Here we go." Adam sighed to himself, expecting Vanessa to discourage Barry or something like that.

"Actually Vanessa, I'm in love with you, I have been for months." Barry admitted. "And it's not even because of the fact that you saved my life, it happened after we started talking. Your kindness and personality, well, that's what caused it. If you disprove of this then I'll accept it as long as it doesn't ruin our friendship, because that I never want to lose no matter what. And even if we don't end up together, I'll never stop loving you, but I'll let you go and allow you to look for a human boyfriend."

Adam was startled and impressed by Barry's speech, he knew that Barry was good in court and with the press, but he didn't know how touching he could make his feelings sound until then. And suddenly the spark of hope Adam got earlier ignited; he knew in his heart that anyone who would feel that way about someone else was truly and irreversibly in love. And he thought to himself how lucky Vanessa was to win Barry's heart, how anyone would deserve him. What he and Barry didn't know was that Barry's admittance awoke something inside Vanessa, something that made her realize how much she really cares about Barry.

"I'm actually relieved, I mean about Barry's reasons for falling in love with me." Vanessa explained. "Most of my previous boyfriends mostly cared about my looks."

"Like Ken?" Barry said knowingly.

"**Especially** Ken, that was the only thing he cared about." Vanessa corrected. "I only viewed him as a tennis partner though, rarely even a true friend, but he was still persistent. I just wish I was a bee or you were a human."

"Yeah, I know…." Barry's mouth dropped open, but not as much as Adam's did. "Wait, you mean, you want to end up with me?"

"Yes, for the same reasons you want to end up with me: your kindness and personality." Vanessa smiled. "I now know that I love you too. In fact, thinking about it, I now realize that I've loved you for a long time but only subconsciously. And now that I think about it I think I almost admitted it once last spring." She finished thoughtfully.

"Really, when?" Barry frowned, confused.

Meanwhile, Adam still had his mouth down.

"I think…back when Ken tried to kill you for the second time." Vanessa said. "When I said that you were 'the nicest bee I've met in a long time'. Considering that you were the first bee I ever met I think that I really meant to say 'anybody' instead of 'bee' even though I didn't know it then. And it's true, you really are the nicest anybody I've ever met…bee or human."

Barry's heart soared.

"Yeah," He smiled, lovestruck now that Vanessa returned his feelings. "You know, you are very beeish for a human, love of flowers and insects for example…. Uh, Adam?"

Barry quickly snapped his fingers in front of Adam's face until he woke up.

"Huh? Wha? What happened?" Adam shook his head.

"You looked dazed a moment ago, are you all right?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I…just…didn't expect you to return Barry's feelings." Adam explained, recovered. "You two do realize that there's not only a difference in your species but also in your size as well."

Vanessa nodded sadly, but Barry just smiled.

"Remember, Miranda said that if Vanessa and I are meant to be then the Stone Gods will help." Barry explained. "Otherwise I'll just end up finding a bee counterpart of Vanessa and she'll find a human counterpart of me."

"So it'll work either way?" Vanessa smiled.

"Yep, say, do you want to go anywhere today?" Barry asked.

"Sure, how about the park? We could go on a picnic."

"Great! But, uh, you won't fly any of those one-passenger planes will you?"

Barry still remembered the daydream/nightmare he had months ago.

"No, why?" Vanessa asked, confused (so was Adam for that matter).

"Nothing, just a weird dream I had a while back that's all."

Vanessa just shrugged, and the three of them went on the picnic. They all had a great time, though Adam was still stunned by the fact that Vanessa loved Barry back. When they were done eating, Barry felt that he should get back to the Pollen Jocks, while Adam realized that he missed half a day on the Krelman (luckily bee employees don't get fired no matter what), so they parted ways. After work, Adam walked Barry back to his house. When they got inside Mr. Benson asked Barry how was his day and Barry just said "Wonderful." with a dazed, happy smile. He then flew upstairs with a happy loop. Confused, Mr. and Mrs. Benson looked at Adam questioningly.

"Er…I don't know if I should tell you since it's Barry's…." Adam began.

"It's all right Adam!" Barry called down from his room.

"Okay…uh…as you know Barry has a crush on Vanessa right?" Adam said to Mr. and Mrs. Benson.

"Yes, luckily she's a nice girl and saved his life twice." Mr. Benson said. "I would've told Barry off if otherwise."

"She's also interestingly a bit beeish for a human." Mrs. Benson said. "Though I hope Barry doesn't get hurt if Vanessa disproves of his feelings."

"Uh, about that…well…." Adam sighed. "Barry actually is in love with Vanessa, and…she more or less returned his feelings."

"What?" Mr. and Mrs. Benson (and even Barry's Uncle Carl) gasped.

"It's true, it turns out she loves Barry's personality as much as he loves hers." Adam then explained what went on earlier that day.

Mr. and Mrs. Benson and Uncle Carl were stunned, but they were also glad that things worked out reasonably for Barry. Now they just have to wait for a sign from the Stone Gods. And what a sign it was going to be.


	3. The Small Sign

The next morning, Vanessa suddenly woke up gasping from the ending of her dream. She at first dreamt that she and Barry were bees and dating, but then Ken and his large winter boots stepped in…literally. After she recovered, she realized that her bed seemed very large to her. Confused, she got up and realized that she shrank! Luckily, her vanity table and mirror were right next to her bed, so she walked over and climbed onto it. Looking into the mirror, she discovered that she had turned into a bee overnight! Or had she…? She quickly pinched herself to double-check and found out that it was true. Happily shocked, she was about to fly over to Barry's hive and show him…but then she remembered two things: one, she didn't have any clothes on, and two, it was smarter to practice flying first. Looking around, she saw a yellow and white striped winter dress and yellow shoes that were just her size…and a note. The note was from the Human Stone God explaining that the transformation will only last for the day and that the next day was Barry's turn…to be human. Vanessa put on the dress and shoes, did a little practice flight (it was a lot easier than flying a plane as she later remarked), and flew out her bedroom window, which was open even though she didn't open it last night. She knew that the Human Stone God opened the window along with the transformation and leaving the clothes and note. Stone Gods are always very prepared and are obviously as far away from stupid as you can get. After a while she discovered that Barry was right: flying was tiring.

Inside the park, she decided to rest on a branch on a tree across from Barry's tree before entering the hive. She didn't go unnoticed however, the head Pollen Jock soon saw her, but only as a yellow dot since she was far away to them.

"Sir, there's an unidentified bee on the tree across from us." The head Pollen Jock said to the leader (Lou Lo Duca) after looking through his special glasses.

"Well invite him in and ask what he wants." Lou ordered.

"Yes sir." The head Pollen Jock replied before calling out: "Hey fellow bee! Come on in!"

Vanessa heard and, rested now, flew in. Lou and the head Pollen Jock frowned.

"You look slightly familiar." Lou said, studying her face.

"It's me…Vanessa."

"VANESSA?" Lou and the top three Pollen Jocks (apart from Barry) gasped.

"You're a bee!" One of the three top Pollen Jocks gasped.

"Human Stone God." Vanessa said as a quick explanation; they immediately understood. "Where's Barry?"

"He's a little late driving Adam to work." The third top Pollen Jock explained. "You can wait here for him, but don't wander off. We have to get back to work."

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled as she waved goodbye to the Pollen Jocks

Vanessa didn't notice that she was causing some of the other female bees to become jealous. They flew to her with glares.

"So the Pollen Jocks sure are nice to you for letting you stay here." One of the girls sneered.

"Oh it's only until Barry arrives." Vanessa smiled. "You have no reason to be jealous."

The girl's expressions softened upon recognizing her voice and face.

"Vanessa?" Another girl said.

"Yes it's me, the Human Stone God did this." Vanessa replied.

They then started talking like old girlfriends. Vanessa after all had become really famous in the bee world thanks to her kindness to insects and to the fact that she helped Barry in court and when they had to save the flowers. Barry then soon arrived, and by that time the Pollen Jocks were back. It turns out Barry was only late this morning because Adam stayed up too late last night trying to make up the hours he missed yesterday

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late…." Barry froze upon seeing Vanessa. "Vanessa? You're a bee?"

Vanessa nodded and everyone could tell how happy Barry was.

"This means that the Stone Gods approve of our relationship!" Barry said happily.

"It sure does, though this is only temporary." Vanessa said.

"What do you mean?" Barry frowned, confused.

"Tomorrow I'll be a human again…and according to Human Stone God's note, so will you."

The Pollen Jocks and girls dropped their mouths open.

"Me…a human?" Barry looked very stunned.

"Uh…Barry, you can start work later so that you can show Vanessa around and let your parents know what's going on." Lou said, knowing that Barry and Vanessa would want to talk about this.

"Thanks Lou." Barry saluted.

He and Vanessa then flew/walked back to his house (Adam kept the car since the inside workers have a firmer schedule than the Pollen Jocks) and Barry's parents were shocked…though not 'bad' shocked. They spent a few hours talking, and Mr. Benson pointed out that if Barry was going to be a human tomorrow then he couldn't stay in the hive tonight. Vanessa offered to let Barry spend the night at her apartment, though it would have to be on the couch since she doesn't have a guest room. Barry agreed, and then took her out to show her around the hive.

Vanessa was amazed and impressed, especially by how the streets inside the hive were a lot safer than the ones the humans drive on. You could actually cross the street while the cars were still going, and they didn't even need traffic lights! Luckily, the Pollen Jocks were sort of VIBs (Very Important Bees) in the hive and Barry always drives Adam to work. This meant that Barry and Vanessa were allowed inside the factory. Vanessa was very impressed, and now 100% understood why Barry was furious about humans forcing bees to make honey for them (she only 99.9% understood during the trial since she didn't know how hard bees really do work). They soon saw Adam on the Krelman, and he at first waved but then dropped his mouth open in shock upon seeing Vanessa. Recognizing her, and realizing what had happened, he then smiled and gave them the thumbs up to show that he now completely supports them. Barry and Vanessa grinned back with thumbs up of their own, and then continued with the tour.

When they were done Barry was torn between wanting to get back to work and wanting to spend more time with Vanessa, so Lou allowed her to join the Pollen Jocks and watch them work…just as Barry had done last spring. She was impressed and enjoyed the multiple trips very much, especially since she got to see so many flowers. There was only one tense moment when Ken walked by looking for Vanessa, but the other Pollen Jocks had already found out about Ken's reputation with bees (thanks to Barry) and followed Barry and Vanessa into a flower bush. Ken walked by without even looking in their direction.

At the end of the day, when it was time for Adam to meet Barry with the car, there was the problem of the car only having two seats. Adam offered to fly back to the Bensons since Barry and Vanessa had been flying all day, and they agreed. Back at the Bensons Adam found out about Barry's future transformation, so he said goodbye along with Barry's parents and Uncle Carl, and Barry and Vanessa flew back to her apartment back through the bedroom window. After flying downstairs Barry settled himself on the couch, and Vanessa flew back to her room, but not without one unresolved detail. Since they were the same size, they decided to have their first kiss. And that's when they knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Now more in love than ever before, they went to a blissful sleep full of happy dreams of each other. That is, except for the ones when Ken loomed over them with either extra-thick magazines or his winter boots….


	4. A Bigger Sign

Barry woke up, and immediately realized that he was around the size of the couch. Knowing that he was a human, he quickly sat up. To his amazement, he was wearing black pants and socks, and he still had his sweater on, except it was human size. Looking at the floor, where he laid his shoes last night before falling asleep, he also found out that they too were human size. He quickly put them on, and rushed to the bathroom to take a look at himself. He still had his face and hair, which looked the same as they did when he was a bee, but now he had human features like ears and didn't have antennae. The having-ears-and-no-antennae part was really the only part of his new look that took a long time to get used too. The rest of him actually was okay, he didn't even mind wearing pants or socks.

"Barry?" Vanessa's voice called from near the stairs.

"In the bathroom." Barry called back, coming out.

When Vanessa saw the human Barry for the first time she first dropped her mouth open, and then blushed a little with a smile.

"I'm handsome human-wise huh?" Barry smiled knowingly.

"Y-yes, you know when I was a bee I noticed that you were handsome as a bee too." Vanessa smiled.

"And I noticed that you were beautiful as a bee, just like you are as a human." Barry smiled back.

After a good morning kiss they then went to have breakfast, and Barry liked the fact that he could handle human utensils and dishes with ease. He didn't even need a straw for his coffee, and he could pour his own syrup! Just about when they were done, to both of their shocks, something started ringing! Vanessa and Barry immediately recognized it as a phone, but not one of Vanessa's…Barry realized that the ringing was coming from his right pocket in his sweater (he thought he felt something in there earlier, but was only paying attention to his new human look so he didn't check then) and pulled out a cellphone!

"I have a cellphone?" Barry said, confused; he flipped the lid….

"Barry?" A familiar voice said on the other line.

"Adam!" Barry gasped. "How are you calling me?"

"My antennae, how do you think?" Adam retorted.

"But Adam, **humans** don't have antennae, I'm talking to you through a cellphone!"

"What? Geez, the Stone Gods must've turned your antennae into a cellphone."

"That's what I thought." Barry nodded. "Wow, this is weird, I thought I'd have to fly back to the hive or something."

"Uh Barry…" Vanessa started to say but stopped because Barry was too into his conversation with Adam; he even started to get up and walk around.

"I know, so, wait, you're a human? What's it like?" Adam asked.

"It takes time to get used to the ears and having no antennae but otherwise it's pretty neat…."

*Thump!*

"Oh drat I just realized that I don't have my wings anymore." Barry had instinctively tried to fly.

"Did you land on the floor hard?" Adam asked, concerned.

"Nah, it was only a jump…Mooseblood?"

"Huh?" Adam and Vanessa both said.

"Mooseblood's at the window." Barry explained.

"Oh right, he flew by earlier and one of the Pollen Jocks told him about you." Adam explained.

"Oh." Barry opened the window.

"Whoa, bee, you're human!" Mooseblood said before joking: "Not gonna do any 'smack smacks'?"

"Very funny." Barry smiled. "I'm still a bee on the inside you know."

"Yeah, I doubt that Bee Stone God would take away your instincts." Vanessa agreed as she started to carry dishes to the kitchen.

"Oh here, let me help. Got to go Adam, I'm going to help Vanessa with the dishes." Barry said.

"All right, I'm almost going to be late for work again anyway." Adam replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Barry hung up and helped Vanessa with the dishes.

Mooseblood stuck around for some conversation, and then said that it was almost time for mating season and he had to go prepare for it. Vanessa and Barry waved goodbye, and then gave each other an awkward look.

"Er…so…when is uh…." Barry hesitated.

"Humans…er…'get married' year long." Vanessa said.

"Oh, with insects its spring and summer only, but we sometimes start as early as February if the weather's warm enough…." Barry was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Oh no," Vanessa groaned. "It must be Ken, I wouldn't be surprised if he was wondering why he couldn't get a hold of me the last two days."

"You think he would've given up considering last spring." Barry grumbled.

Vanessa went over and opened the door, and sure enough it was Ken. He was carrying a box of chocolates and a large bouquet of roses.

"Vanessa please give me a second chance, I promise you I've changed! I don't swat bugs anymore, not even bees." Ken pleaded.

"Ken you already blew your second chance back when you tried to kill Barry for the second time!" Vanessa snapped. "Forget it, we're through! I even told you that we're not tennis partners anymore!"

"Don't tell me, you're in love with that bee." Ken scoffed sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, I am." Vanessa replied coldly.

Electrocuted, Ken made a few squeaks in an attempt to speak.

"A human and a bee." He finally managed to say. "Wake up, you know I'm the one for you. Your figure and my physique, what more could you ask for?"

"How about a personality?" Barry retorted, appearing behind Vanessa.

"THE BEE IS HUMAN?" Ken freaked, recognizing Barry's voice.

"Yes, because the Stone Gods approve of Barry and I dating!" Vanessa snapped. "Barry is the one for me, not you. Remember back when I said that he was the nicest bee I've met in a long time? We, actually he's the nicest **anybody** I've met in a long time, bee or human! Goodbye Ken!"

And with that, Vanessa slammed the door in Ken's face…literally, considering Ken's scream of pain. Vanessa leaned against the door as if she was exhausted. Sympathetic, Barry went over and supported her in a hug.

"You were great!" Barry smiled. "Who needs stingers when you've got words huh? Some people like Ken and Montgomery are just stupid, but at least there are smart people like you."

"And, technically, you." Vanessa smiled back, hugging him back. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't think you haven't changed my life for the better, because you have." Barry sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you either, and not even as a girlfriend, but as a friend in general."

They kissed again.

They then went to work a their flower shop, where all of their customers were shocked to find Barry a human. After finding out the reason, each one of the customers wished Vanessa and Barry luck. Adam, Mr. and Mrs. Benson, and the Pollen Jocks flew in now and then for light conversation. At first they were stunned at Barry's new look, but soon got more interested in the fact that he and Vanessa are now an official couple. After work, Barry and Vanessa spent the evening with dinner and dancing – an official date – and when they got back to the apartment they found a note saying that Barry will be back as a bee the next day, and that they were to meet Human Stone God and Bee Stone God in the park near Barry's hive. Not knowing entirely why, Barry and Vanessa just looked at each other with confused looks before agreeing to meet the two Stone Gods at the park. They then went to bed – with Vanessa in her room and Barry back on the couch – after a good night kiss and went back to dreaming…and the nightmares of Ken trying to kill them, especially Barry. Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that the nightmares were going to come true.

A.N. Since insects are so diverse the Stone Gods for insects are separated by Species and not Genus.


	5. Morpheus and Hades

A.N. For those who are confused about the chapter title it has nothing to do with Greek mythology. It's a subtle reference as to what will happen in this chapter.

Sure enough, when Barry woke up the next day he was a bee again. He and Vanessa couldn't do a good morning kiss so they just talked as if they were still the same species. After breakfast they immediately went to the park. Even if it might be a while before the two Stone Gods arrived they still could hang out with their bee friends. Surprisingly, it didn't take the Stone Gods that long. Stone Gods after all are always really busy, but this time Bee Stone God and Human Stone God decided to make the meeting their top priority of the day. After they arrived, everyone in the hive flew out and landed among the branches of their tree to watch.

"So…uh…what did you…want to talk to us about?" Barry asked awkwardly, not having talked to a Stone God before.

A.N. During the previous Reunion, when we visited Main Heaven, Barry was to shy to talk to any of the Stone Gods.

"Well, you both handled each other's ways of living – human and bee – and now it's time to decided which lifestyle you'll pick forever." Bee Stone God explained.

"You mean…one of us would have to give up being a bee or human?" Vanessa asked.

The two Stone Gods nodded.

Vanessa and Barry then got into a discussion. Vanessa didn't want Barry to give up his dream of being a Pollen Jock or being able to visit his family and Adam in the hive and Barry didn't want Vanessa to give up the flower shop. True, she could still work there as a bee, but not very well since she wouldn't be able to carry the pots. This created a conundrum, and no one could think of a way out of it. The only other option would have been for things to remain the way they were – Barry as a bee and Vanessa as a human – but both Bee Stone God and Human Stone God refused to let that option exist (after all they didn't put Barry and Vanessa through the transformations for nothing). Barry and Vanessa were stumped.

"How about we just let the Stone Gods decide?" Vanessa suggested. "They haven't been wrong about a decision yet."

"Yes, our being together is more important than our lifestyles." Barry nodded.

Bee Stone God and Human Stone God gave each other sneaky smiles, and whirled their magic around both Barry and Vanessa. When the magic cleared…nothing happened.

"Uh, forgive me for asking but did the spell require both of you?" Mr. Benson asked, confused.

"Only if you didn't want either Vanessa or Barry to end up as skeletons." Human Stone God replied, smiling.

"Uh, Human, bees don't have…." Bee Stone God started to correct.

"Well 'empty exoskeleton' in Barry's case but that's not the point." Human Stone God added. "The point is you both solved the conundrum correctly."

"Huh?" Barry and Vanessa both said.

"It was a test to see whether or not you two really do care about each other more than your lifestyles." Bee Stone God explained. "Actually, we were really going to give you both the ability to transform back and forth, into both humans and bees."

Excited, Vanessa and Barry were about to try their new ability out – so that Barry would be a human and Vanessa a bee – when a rolled up and tied thick magazine sailed through the air, hit Barry, and smacked him into a nearby tree!

"Barry!" Vanessa, the Bensons, and Adam cried.

The magazine fell to the ground, revealing a bruised and pained Barry. Barry stayed on the trunk, as if stuck there somehow, and then with a gasp of pain fell to the ground. The Bensons and Adam immediately flew over to Barry, but Vanessa turned towards the direction the magazine came from and saw Ken with a slingshot and a triumphant smile.

"What was the big idea?" Vanessa said angrily.

That caused all the bees to look and glare at Ken.

"If I can't have you then nobody can." Ken retorted.

"You…." Vanessa said angrily with tears in her eyes before turning into a bee and flying over to the unconscious Barry. "Barry, please, wake up." She pleaded, cradling his head in her arms.

Barry did. Pale and wincing with pain, he looked at his family and Adam and Vanessa.

"Hang in there buddy, stay with me." Adam pleaded.

That of course reminded everyone of the time Barry said those last three words to Adam after Adam stung Montgomery. Unfortunately, they weren't going to work in this case.

"Sorry…Adam, but…I'm dying." Barry gasped with pain. "It wasn't just the magazine…."

Confused and sad, the Bensons and Adam just watched Barry with tears. Vanessa however sobbed as her body shook with pain from her heart breaking. Then, Mrs. Benson noticed something….

"His stinger…it's missing!" She said.

It was true, his stinger was gone! At that moment a squirrel on the tree Barry hit pointed at something and chattered. Noticing this, Adam flew towards the tree and found Barry's stinger stuck in the trunk! After telling the Bensons and Vanessa about the stinger, Adam gently placed a hand on Barry's shoulder in mourning. After all a combination of stinging someone and getting swatted just wasn't good news for a bee.

"Barry, please, don't leave me." Vanessa sobbed. "I can't live without you."

Human Stone God and Bee Stone God suddenly smiled. They had been waiting for Vanessa to say something like that.

"I never will, not as long as I'm in your heart." Barry replied. "And you'll always be in mine…even…after…it stops…beating…."

Barry died. Vanessa and Adam cried onto Barry while Mr. and Mrs. Benson cried onto each other. The Pollen Jocks then came over.

"Barry was one of the best Pollen Jocks I've ever known." Lou said sadly. "And he will always be remembered in Bee Society."

"He was also a hero." The Head Pollen Jock added. "I mean, sure he caused flowers and bees to lose their purpose for a while, but those ended up being little setbacks. He did saved bees from those 'honey farms' and tried his hardest to set things right after all, and he actually made our lives easier for us in the end."

Except for some 'dumb humans' that were still out there, Barry's adventure resulted in humans and bees having a friendlier relationship. Plus, selling honey to humans (in exchange for pastries and a few other things) allowed bees to continue working despite having gotten so much honey back from Barry's winning the case.

Speaking of 'dumb humans', Ken had been watching the scene with mixed feelings. Sure, he still felt glad that Barry was finally dead – he never like him anyway – but he didn't feel as victorious as he thought he would. Then he realized that he didn't win after all, because Vanessa still loved Barry even though he was dead. He also felt a tiny bit of regret, but only because he realized that killing Barry just made Vanessa hate him even more. He should've stuck with his 'not swatting bugs anymore' speech (even though it wasn't true), and he was actually thinking that at that very moment.

Vanessa, to everyone's surprise, was the first one to stop crying. This was because she had just remembered the cause of Barry's death and had turned to glare at Ken with a hatred that she never felt before.

"He is allergic to bee stings…." She said to herself.

Adam knew what she was thinking and gently put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Barry wouldn't have wanted it." He sighed. "Not even if I – with my permanent stinger – was the one doing it. He was always against stinging in general, always felt that it was as stupid as a human jumping off a bridge. I know Barry very well, so I can bet that at least two of his last wishes are that you don't sting Ken even if it's to avenge him, and that you love him for the rest of your life."

Vanessa sighed.

"'Barry wouldn't have wanted it'." She repeated. "All right to Barry's first wish, but only for him. As for the second, well, I'll love him much, much longer than that." She then turned to the Bensons. "I'm so sorry about Barry."

"Actually, we're the ones who should be sorry." Mr. Benson replied. "You and Barry had just realized that you belong together and then…." He jerked a thumb in Ken's direction in order to keep from swearing.

"True, listen if it's not too much trouble then I would like to move into the hive permanently." Vanessa sighed sadly. "I just can't face my human life without Barry to keep me company."

"You can do more than that, you can move in with us." Mrs. Benson said affectionately. "Barry would've wanted it, and our home will seem empty without someone in his room." She then actually smiled. "It looks like we lost a son but gained a daughter."

"I have a feeling you would've gained a daughter even if that 'caveman' hadn't killed Barry." Vanessa smiled back.

Everyone looked very thoughtful as they realized what she meant. Adam and the Bensons then smiled and the Bensons nodded approvingly.

"Okay, no more tears." The squirrel who found Barry's stinger suddenly said with a familiar voice.

"Miranda?" Everyone cried.

Well, except for Ken since he had never met me before, but after realizing who the squirrel really was he grew scared.

"Who did you think it was?" I chuckled as I climbed down the trunk. "I mean come on, an ordinary squirrel pointing out a stinger in the trunk? Just 'a' since it's not Barry's anymore." I added as I gave Barry a new, permanent stinger.

"What good will that do?" Adam said, not really meaning to sound rude but too sad to care. "He's…dead."

"You've all forgotten about one of our special one-of-a-kind powers haven't you?" Human Stone God said.

"Evo…? Oh…you mean?" Vanessa's face started to brighten.

Bee Stone God brought Barry back to life with just a smile.

"Huh? Wha…?" Barry woke up, confused; one minute he was in Bee Heaven and the next he was back in the park alive!

"BARRY!" Came the ecstatic greeting from everyone as Vanessa, Adam, and the Bensons smothered him with a group hug.

"Gah! Uh, guys, choking, not breathing." Barry gasped.

They let him go, and this time took turns. Barry – working in a circle – started with Adam first, and then his parents. When he got to Vanessa it ended up being the longest hug of all, because they kissed at the same time. Interestingly, none of them ever confronted Human Stone God, Bee Stone God, or even I about why Bee Stone God took so long to bring Barry back. Here are the answers: 1. He wanted everyone to stop crying so that Barry wouldn't wake up to it, and 2. He wanted to see Vanessa's full reaction. See, he not only wanted to see how much Vanessa really love Barry (the Stone Gods believe that true love is never fully revealed until one of them is lost, almost lost, or in danger and I wouldn't argue with them) but also how she would react when it came to getting revenge. Would she or wouldn't she sting Ken? Would love be stronger than hate and allow her to respect Barry's wishes even though he didn't vocally express them? And since she did respect Barry's wishes, Bee Stone God knew that she and Barry would be happy together for the rest of their lives.

Ken however, was torn between fury and fright, the ol' fight or flight conundrum. He knew that he had lost Vanessa forever, but he also knew about my rules, including: anyone who kills a Superwolf Friend or Watcher on purpose will immediately be killed. However he didn't know that the rule really only applied to badguys and villains, and was only used against bullies and jerks as a scare/preventive tactic. And since he was really only a bully (Montgomery was more of the badguy), he was relatively safe…though it wasn't like I was actually going to tell him that. Deciding to get rid of him anyway, at least temporarily, I turned from squirrel into lion. Scared, and thinking that I was going to attack and kill him, he ran away screaming. I chuckled as I turned into my wolf form.

"What do you know, 'wild cat' drove off 'scaredy cat'." I joked. "It looks like he isn't as 'manly' as he pretends to be."

Everyone else chuckled.


	6. A 'Bee'-utiful Ending

There really isn't much to say here, except that Barry and Vanessa got married not long after that. While Barry was temporarily dead both he and Vanessa realized how precious each other's lives were to them. Then after Barry was brought back, they both silently agreed that they didn't want to spend another moment without being married. The rest of the day was spent with Barry and Vanessa switching back and forth between human and bee so that they could do both works – flower shop and Pollen Jock – and then that night they went on a sort of 'multiple' date (one as bees and the other as humans). The next day, Barry as a human traded honey (enough to last a few months with the average human consumption) for an engagement ring – flower shaped, obviously – and proposed to Vanessa. She accepted right on the spot, and the two of them decided to have a human wedding so that their human friends/customers could be there on one side of the church. Barry's hive took up the other side of course. Vanessa's parents were there too, but Barry wasn't nervous because he already met them over Christmas and he knew that they liked him. They also liked the fact that he caused their daughter to become a lawyer (one of the jobs they wanted her to get) even though it was only for animals and not as official as Barry's role as a lawyer. So after they heard the entire story about the transformations and Barry's temporary death they completely accepted the engagement. They even stated that Barry would make anyone a good husband and that they fully accepted him into the family. They weren't the only ones to do that, Mr. Benson at one point stated that he accepts Vanessa, a human, into the Benson family.

The wedding was like any other, with plenty of flowers of course (including a lot of candy flowers on the cake) and Vanessa and Barry dressed in the usual wedding attire, but there were some additions too. One of them was really unusual, since it was the first time that any couple got two sets of wedding rings! The set exchanged at the wedding was engraved with bees and flowers, and a much smaller set had human figures and flowers. This was to signify that they were now both bee and human, and also represented the fact that their love of flowers is the foundation of their friendship. The difference in size of course was to remind them of both their lifestyles, so that they would never accidentally forget either of them. They would spend the rest of their lives together in bliss, with very few arguments (most of them were actually just discussions, they rarely got into a fight even like the minor one they had on the plane the spring before).

Another interesting fact was that their lifespan as both bee and human would be spread out so that they could still turn into bees well into their human senior years. The only real problem Barry ever found with that was that he would live a lot longer than Adam, but Adam remarked that his descendants – up to his great-great-great-great-great…whatever…grandchild (Barry automatically felt really old upon hearing that many greats) – would be lucky enough to know their grand uncle and aunt (this time Adam refrained from the greats, much to Barry's relief), something that had never been accomplished before. Most creatures would be lucky enough just to know their grandparent or great-grandparent (depending on the species). Barry couldn't argue with this fact except to say that not even a descendant would ever replace Adam. Adam nodded solemnly, and then joked that maybe Bee Stone God would allow him to remain with Barry as a ghost until Barry died of old age. Barry actually wanted that to happen, though he wasn't sure whether it would really happen or not. What they didn't know was that Bee Stone God already thought of this detail months ago (our time) decided that it was a good idea. P.S. Barry and Adam were always best friends, but it wasn't until Adam stung Montgomery and almost died that they realized that they were as close as brothers would ever be.

On another note, when Barry and Vanessa had their first child (a girl named Lily, for obvious reasons) they decided to live her first four years as humans. Then on her fourth birthday, Barry and Vanessa told her the truth about being bees as well as humans and also told her the story of how they met and how they became both human and bee. Lily then tried to turn into a bee…and succeeded. The three of them then flew to Barry's hive where they spent a couple of years as bees before going back to switching between bee and human. Lily loved meeting her bee grandparents and her uncle Adam, and was proud that her dad had a VIB job at the hive. Also, just before she entered human grade school Barry and Vanessa decided to enroll her into bee grade school first. They then would repeat this pattern much later when it was time for Lily to go to high school and then again before college.

As for Ken, he never bothered Barry or Vanessa again, though he did give a wince of jealousy when he found out about Lily. And Lily of course always left Ken alone, though she always did give him a look of hatred, especially after knowing about Ken's 'temporarily killing' her dad.


End file.
